Siv
Queen Siv was a female spotted owl, or Strix occidentalis, most famous for being the mother of Hoole and queen of the good King H'rath. She had an oddly-shaped port wing due to an injury with hagsfiends after she went on the run, and she could resist the deadly frygnot. History Before the Books Before the books, the young Queen Siv, King H'ryth, and Grank were practicing flying tricks when a soldier came by and offered the three some lemming. However, Grank realized that the lemming contained a snake. Grank scared the snake, and it flew off. Grank, due to his powers, had just saved H’rath from being murdered. Siv and H'rath realized Grank possessed magic. So she and H’rath made a vow to never reveal to anyone such powers. ''The First Collier Siv, after being attacked by the Lord Arrin’s troops, who killed also her mate, fled with Myrrthe toward the Ice Dagger. There Siv stayed hid in a crevice of the ice, waiting that her faithful servant went to control that the Glauxness of the Glauxian Sisters' Retreat, Rorkna, was still there. When Myrrthe returned she told to Siv that wasn’t safe to go there because on the Sisters had been casted the Nacht Ga', so they went to the Ice Cliff Palace. During her brief permanence there Siv was reached by Grank, at which he gave her egg with the task of protecting and raise it in a safe place. Shortly after the hagsfiends burst into the palace, and the three owl parted. While Grank escaping with the egg heading toward the Bitter Sea, Siv along with Myrrthe faced the enemies, and was in this occasion that she managed to defeat the hagsfiends’ fyngrot due to her concentration, although she was badly wounded and was able to fled only due to Myrrthe. The two found refuge in a ice hollow of an iceberg in the Firth of Fangs, where Siv rested and resumed strengths. Then one day while Myrrthe was searching for lemmings for her Queen, she was murdered by the hagsfiends, while Svenka, a polar bear who she had met few days ago, witnessed the scene blocked by the fyngrot. So Svenka returned to Siv to told her of the death of her dear friend. In the following days Siv learned again how to fly due to her new friend, who shortly after is forced to leave her to give birth to her cubs. During this time Siv brooded a lot on what was happened to her, mostly about the fyngrot, so that she understood well how she managed to escape from this one some time ago. Finally, just in the same moment when her son was born, she was reached by Lord Arrin and his troops. He, eager to know news about the egg, put pressure on her, but she didn’t answer and she prepared herself for the battle. The Coming of Hoole'' After Hoole found out that his mother was alive, he faced Lord Arrin and found his mother on the verge of death. Siv then proclaimed that she was proud of Hoole being her son. Before her death, she befriended a polar bear named Svenka and her cubs Anka and Rolf and sheltered at their den with her faithful servant Myrrthe, who was killed by hagsfiends.She also met MacHeath, a wolf who wanted to kill a wolf who was also grank's mentor and tell namara, then called Hordweard, to spy on the MacDuncan clan,where she was sheltering. Siv then managed to "bingle" MacHeath with a strong wine owls call bingle juice. In the battle in the Beyond against Lord Arrin and his troops, she was slashed across the chest and died in Hoole's wings. Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Legends of Ga'Hoole Category:Owls Category:Spotted Owls Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:The First Collier characters Category:The Coming of Hoole characters Category:Queens Category:Mates Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters